Hunter's Moon
by You Won't Feel The Benefit
Summary: My version on New Moon where Edward never leaves.


**September**

A/N: Set during the third chapter of New Moon, The End. Brief summary of what's happened in the book so far, Bella's panicking about getting older then Edward physically when she turned eighteen. At her eighteenth birthday part at the Cullen's house Jasper attacks her because she got a paper cut and now Edward is acting all strange around Bella.

**Alice POV**

"You do know you're not doing anyone any good moping about here?"

Jaspers head snapped up to face me as if I had caught him by surprise but of course I knew that he knew I was there and had been stood there watching him for at least ten minutes. Even if I was pretty stealthily and quiet through the wood and there was no breeze to carry my scent I was feeling so much emotions at the moment that that he could probable feel them a mile away. Love, forgiveness and understanding. Worry and uncertainty. But mainly love, I had tried to make him feel as if if love simply roll out of me in waves as I had often felt him do.

He hadn't even acknowledged me once I neared the edge of the clearing. He was sat in the middle of the open space, his knees tucked into his chest and his head leaning on his knees. And I'm sure he only looked up after he felt the pain him ignoring me caused.

I tilted my head to the side and considered what to do next._ I wonder how long he's sat there? _I slowly edged forward, walking at human speed, for once by choice. Once in front of him I fell to my knees. I pulled his honey blond hair hair back, causing his curls to straighten, and use the pull to lift his face to meet mine.

"Why haven't you fed yet, Jasper?" I questioned him, staring into his black eyes.

He simply shrugged and averted his eyes to the floor. I didn't push him, I knew that he needed time. We sat there for a long time, neither of us talking until the sun finally burst through the the clouds, sending beams of light reflecting off our skin.

"No one blames you, you know?" I barley whispered.

"I do" Jasper quietly admitted.

"Ow, Jazz, you cant think like that, we all slip up sometimes, we all make mistakes."

"And when was the last time you tried to attack anyone Alice?" he quickly scoffed

I had no answer for that and he knew it. We sat there for another painfully long minute, neither of us talking. As we sat there I started to feel a tingle behind my eyes and the forest around me started to become hazy. But no, now was not the time, the future could wait, right now I was needed in the present. Pushing the future vision as far back as my mind would allow I tried to talk Jasper again.

"Look, Jazz, we both knew this would be hard but that doesn't mean its impossible. I mean I haven't got the whole human thing yet either but that's why we need each other, it _will_ come to us with time. And until then we have each other, and Carlisle, and Esme, and Rosalie, and Emmett, and Edward, and even Bella, to help us." I insisted

"I doubt Bella would like to help after what did to her?" he quickly dismissed. "and I could practically taste the fear coming off of her, and Edward, even he was scarred, and in pain. They're both in there rights to never want to see me again never mind _help_ me."

"I pretty sure Bella was scarred before the whole, erm, incident. Who knew some one could be so scared of attention and gifts?" this bought a small smile to Jaspers lips "and any way just because you can feel others felling doesn't mean you know the reasons behind them, Edward knows how hard it is for you, he isn't going to blame you." I pointed out.

"They shouldn't have to forgive me for anything, I should be stronger than that Alice. And Bella probable will never be able to look me in the eye again, not when she saw me like that" he argued back.

"Please Jazz, Edward practically admitted to wanting to rip her throat out when he first met her, and now look at them, they'd do anything for each other, like I would you." I related.

I knew he was running out of ideas as to how it was his fault and to self punish himself and so I pushed it even harder, "Come on, were doing no good here, lets go back to the house and see what needs to be done next.". He seemed not to be able to come up with an excuses so I grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him with me.

Looking around I saw that we were in fact not in a clearing, instead a section of the trees seemed to have been ripped from the ground and tossed in a circle. Giving him a questionably glance he simply answered with,"it was either the trees or Emmett."

Still holding hands we both ran back to the house. As we past tree after tree my thoughts started to drifts back to the vision I could start to feel early, and almost as if he could read my mine Jasper asked "so, what was that vision about earlier"

"how did you kno-" I started

"Please Alice Iv known you how many years now? Iv course I know when you're seeing the future. So what was it about?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother looking. It was probable Bella, Edwards been asking me to look in her future for so long that I now they just come to me," I quickly explained, "I'll look at it later."

Later...

"You! You little jerk, you absolute prat! How dare you! You have no right, don't you dare. God, there is no words for how much I hate you right now but I hope to God my thoughts make it clear enough!" I was practically spitting in my brothers face. How dare he, Bella left only a couple of hours ago and he'd already cooked up his own little plan.

"You think that running away will solve or you problems,well-" I never got to finish

"No, Alice, but it will certainly solve all of hers" we were eye to eye now, both of our teeth bared. I could feel our family all behind us now, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh, so that's why, you think you leaving her will help her, _save_ her." my voice was dripping with both sarcasm and venom, "well get it through you self sacrificing little head of your, Its. Not. Going. To. _Work_!" I practically screamed.

"Alice, Edward please. What's going on?" Carlisle's calm voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around, trying to mould my face into a something that resembles human. "Why don't I let Edward explain, he seems like the only one who will understand the reasoning behind this plan."

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to him.

"I, well, I was just think, that maybe, maybe Bella would be better off with me leaving?" he revealed.

"You don't need to see the future to know how that turns out, terrible, for the both of you. And not to mention us as well, I would lose a sister, Esme a daughter, could you really do that?" I asked, my voice almost pleading.

"It would be easier on her, a clean break that's all she would need." he insisted

"A clean break? This is her life your talking about, not one of Carlisle patients with a broken arm." I snapped. " What's the point of you asking me to see Bella's future if your not going to act on it, look at her, look at how miserable she!" I mentally pictured her the way way she looked in my vision, all pale and drawn and sad, incredible sad. He literally flinched and I knew the image had the desired effect.

"Edward, we should discuss this later, maybe when every one has had a chance to cool down." Carlisle said, giving me a pointed look.

"Bella's waking up in a seven minutes, you should go and pretend that everything fine." I sneered, giving him a finally hateful glance I turned around and jumped out the window, Jasper landing a second after my self.


End file.
